Garfield et la Reine
by princessed
Summary: Oneshot. Robin surprend Beast Boy et Wonder Girl en train d'avoir une conversation très… spéciale.


Disclaimer : les comics DC sont à moi… non, je plaisante. J'ai des exemplaires papier chez moi mais je n'ai pas inventé le concept et je ne cherche pas à me faire du fric avec cette fic.

_Garfield et la reine_

Cela faisait une heure que Beast Boy était rentré de mission. Il était tout excité : on lui avait confié la protection de la Reine Perdita du Vlatava, en visite officielle pour signer des accords politiques, et il avait assuré ! Du coup, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'en parler, à tel point que l'équipe avait fini par se lasser quand il avait raconté sa cinquantième anecdote.

En conséquence, Garfield se retrouva tout seul. Il se traina tristement dans la Tour de Guet jusqu'à ce que les autres aient pitié de lui, murmurent et décident que l'un d'eux devait se dévouer pour aller lui parler. Cassie se proposa et l'entraîna dans un coin de la salle de repos. Dix minutes plus tard, Tim décida d'aller voir où ils en étaient.

En parfait ninja, il s'approcha en silence jusqu'à se trouver juste derrière le canapé où Garfield et Cassie s'étaient vautrés. Ils bavardaient joyeusement, ce qui était bon signe : visiblement, Gar ne boudait plus.

- T'as vraiment fait ça ? demandait Cassie avec une pointe d'excitation dans la voix.

- Comme je te le dis !

- Avec la Reine ?

- Ouais !

- Et c'était comment ?

- Eh bien, murmura Garfield, au début, j'étais gêné. Je ne savais pas comment bouger. C'était la première fois que je faisais ce genre de truc, tu comprends ? J'avais déjà vu des vidéos mais faire ça soi-même, c'est pas pareil. Heureusement, la Reine a été trop cool. Elle m'a expliqué comment on fait, elle m'a donné des conseils… Et voilà : je me suis éclaté avec elle pendant tout l'après-midi !

Tim resta stupéfait. De quoi Garfield était-il en train de parler ?

- Vous avez… utilisé des objets ? demanda Cassie.

-Oui, plein de trucs ! Même que je trouvais ça un peu gênant. J'aurais aimé essayer en bareback mais elle a pas voulu.

Tim rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Garfield n'était pas en train de… mais non, ce n'était pas possible ! Il aurait parié qu'il était puceau ! Oh, comment Garfield avait-il pu faire ça avec une reine de 15 ans et en parler ensuite avec autant de légèreté ?

- Vous étiez tous seuls, tous les deux ? s'enquit Cassie.

- Non, tu plaisantes ! Elle avait une escorte qui nous surveillait tous le temps. Au début, j'avais un peu de mal à me concentrer avec tous ces gens qui nous regardaient, moi en dessous et elle au-dessus, et puis je m'y suis fait. Ils ont même fait des vidéos, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'on les retrouve sur internet.

Garfield avait dit cela d'un ton enthousiaste. Tim se repassa la dernière phrase dans sa tête et prit mentalement note de supprimer les vidéos en question et d'aller faire peur à tous ceux qui les auraient postées.

- Ouah ! s'écria Cassie. Il faut absolument que Megan voie ces vidéos !

- Oh, tu sais, je crois qu'elles sont un peu floues. C'est dommage. Enfin, je regrette rien, c'était sympa. A un moment, la cousine de la Reine a même voulu me caresser.

- La Reine est venue avec sa cousine ? s'étonna Cassie.

- Oui, elle a sept ans ! La Reine lui a dit de monter sur moi mais elle n'osait pas. Si tu avais vu comme elle était chou !

A ce point de l'histoire, Tim se pinça pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas. Sûrement, Garfield devait plaisanter. Il n'avait pas pu faire ça devant une fillette de sept ans ! Cependant, il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises car Beast Boy demanda :

- Tu l'as déjà fait, toi ?

- Non, jamais, répondit Cassie. J'aimerais bien essayer un jour, quand même, ça a l'air tentant.

- Il y a des gens qui aiment ça, d'autres qui n'aiment pas, répondit Garfield. La Reine m'a dit qu'elle a commencé quand elle avait six ans. C'est son père qui lui a appris les bases.

- Je suis peut-être un peu vieille pour commencer, supposa Cassie.

- Mais non, y'a pas d'âge ! Oh, je sais : je peux te faire essayer, juste pour voir ! Je serais ton professeur !

- J'aimerais bien, avoua l'autre. Tu pourrais peut-être aussi donner des cours à Tim.

- ÇA VA PAS LA TÊTE, NON ? cria une voix juste derrière eux.

Les deux amis découvrirent Robin qui se tenait toujours derrière le canapé, fou de rage. Un peu inquiets, ils reculèrent. Quand un membre de la bat-family était en colère, il valait mieux se tenir à carreaux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit Beast Boy.

- Il y a que je ne ferai jamais ce genre de trucs avec toi ! C'est… immonde, tout ça !

- Ouais, et ben, tu sais pas ce que tu rates ! s'écria Garfield. L'équitation, ça déchire !

- L'équitation ? répéta Tim, pris de cours.

- Oui, l'équitation ! La Reine Perdita voulait se détendre en faisant du sport après toutes ces réunions ennuyeuses et son pur-sang préféré était resté au Vlatava, alors je me suis transformé en cheval pour la promener un peu !

- Ne me dis pas que tu pensais à autre chose ! s'inquiéta Cassie.

Tim se mit à rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

_La fin !_


End file.
